Thranduil & Laurea
by Legolas of Mirkwood
Summary: The story of Legolas' parents....
1. Why Me?

"I don't need this again." Thranduil thought to himself.  
  
Another showing of young Elven Maidens curiosity of his parents Oropher and Elemmire. And why? Marriage, that why his parents where doing this.  
  
Thranduil sat there, trying to hide his sleepiness, watching each maiden approach, stand in front of him for a moment, greeted herself to him and his parents then stepped off to the side to make way for the next Maiden to approach.  
  
Thranduil's parents were starting to worry. Why wouldn't he take a bride? Why didn't he show any interest? Certainly, Thranduil found many of the maidens stunningly beautiful, graceful and very polite but, this is not what he wanted, he wanted love, and he wanted to find his future wife on his own. It may take days, weeks, years, decades, centuries but he was willing to wait. He knew he would find her.  
  
Again, as usual, he dismissed all the Elven Maidens finding no real interest in any of them.  
  
Another thing Thranduil was worried of - would someone just marry him just for the title? To become the princess of Mirkwood? Leave him to deal with a broken heart and a shattered life? This scared him beyond belief.  
  
There was to be dance that night at the palace which Thranduil's parents had arranged as a big gathering of their old friends they had not seen for years. His parents were so excited, so may people had returned to the invitations saying they would be there but Thranduil desperately did not what to go. He knew he'd hear endless comments of "Thranduil! My how you have grown into such a handsome young elf!" Comments from people he'd never seen before nor could remember. He decided he'd do what he always did - sit in the corner and watch everyone else have a good time. 


	2. Gathering At The Hall

Thranduil sat precisely where he always did but some of his friends had come to give him company. This he was grateful for, he was so lucky to be blessed with such great friends.  
  
Thranduil look up at the crowd as he was taking a sip of wine, watching the hall continuously fill and his parents running up to greet whoever entered. Suddenly, time slowed to almost a stop. Beauty was just given a whole new meaning. A young Elven Maiden walked through the crowd dressed in a long, flowing white dress decorated with diamonds and lace. Her long, golden, slightly wavy hair flowed gently in the breeze that entered the hall. Her skin was like soft porcelain, pale and flawless, her walk so light and graceful. He suddenly realised she was looking directly back at him.  
  
Thranduil came back out of his trance, he found he forgot to breathe, he was grasping for air and he almost had dropped his goblet of wine. He had always heard the impression "to take one's breath away" but he didn't know if it was possible, until now.  
  
He looked up again and there she was, still looking at him, studying him almost. Nervously he looked away, he knew staring was rude but he couldn't help it. Who was this amazing beauty?  
  
Thranduil took another quick glance and found her involved in talking to a group of young Elven maidens. When she spotted him looking she quickly looked away.  
  
"Who is she?" Thranduil thought and smiled to himself.  
  
Darnor, Thranduil's best friend, distracted him from his thoughts by telling them all of one of his tales from his journeys across the seas. Thranduil was distracted but kept looking over Darnor's shoulder where she was standing in the group, every few minutes looking up and seeing the beautiful Maiden looking back at him.  
  
*****************  
  
"Never have my eyes seen such a handsome elf, but who is he?" She sighed and whispered to herself as he was distracting her from the conversation.  
  
She looked at him from the group again and looked at him though the crowd, listening and talking to his friend. She admired him so much. He was tall, slender with angular features. His violet eyes so youthful and his blonde hair fell straight down his back, held away from his face by a leather band. His green tunic was worn well with travel, as was his brown cloak. Even from this far she could tell he was filled with hidden kindness and wisdom.  
  
"Laurea?!" A familiar voice called her.  
  
"Yes, father?" She quickly spun around from behind the statue and was met by the warm smile of her father as he held out his hand.  
  
"May of have this dance, my daughter?"  
  
"Of course!" Laurea took her father's and he led her out into the middle of the hall where they could dance.  
  
A traditional old Elvish song began. Laurea gracefully began to dance with her father, she closed her eyes and let the music take her wherever it wished her to. Without her knowing, many people had stopped in the room to watch them dance. Laurea was amazing, so light and soft on her feet. The song soon was coming to an end.  
  
Without her yet opening her eyes, she cupped her father's face with her hands and whispered him, "You complain you're old but you're still a wonderful dancer, father." and she kissed his cheek then opened her eyes. Surprised violet eyes looked into her deep blue eyes. She had just kissed Thranduil. Laurea covered her mouth with her hands and stepped back in shock and embarrassment.  
  
"I am terribly sorry!" She managed to choke out. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my father, I never meant to do that, please forgive me!"  
  
Laurea looked around. The music in the hall had stopped and everyone stood and stared at her. Was it that bad? She had just accidentally kissed someone, why was the whole room in shock? She even managed to look where the King and Queen were standing with their jaws dropped.  
  
Thranduil's surprised lips curved up into a smile. "Do not worry, I understand it was only a mistake. I'm sorry for giving you such a fright."  
  
Laurea found her breath again. "Is there any way I can make it up to you for my mistake?"  
  
Thranduil thought for a second. "Yes, I will only forgive you if you have this dance with me." He held out his hand and Laurea shyly took it.  
  
The music struck up once again as Thranduil slide one arm behind her back and laced his fingers with those of Laurea's in the other hand.  
  
Together they danced slowly, looking into each other's eyes throughout the whole dance. There was something they could both feel when they touched, it felt like fire and lightening rolled into one, it was so powerful and warm. Both of them wanted to get to know this feeling more but this was hardly the time or place, and they hardly knew each other.  
  
Thranduil noticed they were dancing very close to the large stained glass doors that lead into the Palace Gardens. Quickly he grabbed her hand and led her to run out with him through the doors.  
  
Laurea looked all around her in awe. Red, white, yellow, pink and orange roses bloomed everywhere she looked in the lush green bushes. The grass was a perfect velvet carpet of green, tall trees grew surrounding the garden and in the middle stood a large fountain spraying out and displaying a beautiful pattern of water.  
  
Laurea slowly walked up to the fountain and sat on the edge of the small yet very deep moat surrounding it. She dipped her hand into the cool water and wet her neck, smiling as the droplets ran down her skin.  
  
She turned to look at Thranduil who was approaching to sit next to her.  
  
"My, this is so beautiful", she whispered to him.  
  
"Indeed it is, I've only seen one more thing more beautiful than this," he whispered back as he sat next to her.  
  
"Oh? And what was that?" She asked in interest.  
  
He looked to Laurea. "You".  
  
Laurea felt her face turning red. She looked down shyly then felt Thranduil's palm lift her chin so she looked back up at him. They looked at each other longingly before Thranduil leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Laurea's lips.  
  
Laurea closed her eyes, savoring the kiss as she felt Thranduil's hands rest on her waist, in return she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing their kiss even deeper.  
  
Thranduil reluctantly pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before I. We don't even know."  
  
Laurea didn't let him finish before pressing her lips with his again in a whirlwind of passion. Their tongues bashfully touched, as their mouths opened wanting to taste more of each other. Neither of them could get enough.  
  
Thranduil pulled Laurea closer to him but with the extra weight he felt himself losing balance and both of them fell into the water of the small moat around the fountain with a loud splash.  
  
Both of them surfaced from the water coughing, spluttering and laughing.  
  
"You did that on purpose, its freezing!" Laurea laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I lost my balance, you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Thranduil asked trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, only cold."  
  
Thranduil looked up at Laurea kneeling before him. He studied every inch of her. Her dress clung to her body, short locks of her hair stuck to her face dripped with water, her cheeks were flushed red and she had the most stunning smile and a wonderful, happy laugh.  
  
He noticed she was starting to shake a little and he took her into his arms in hope his body warmth would help.  
  
"I'm sorry, looks like I may have ruined your dress." Thranduil whispered, smiling.  
  
'I don't mind," Laurea replied. "Though, my mother might." She burst into shards of laughter again.  
  
Thranduil laughed with her before Laurea cupped his face gently and pulled his lips to hers again. Thranduil came to realise he loved kissing Laurea, she tasted so sweet and her soft golden hair smelt like vanilla.  
  
Laurea placed her hands on Thranduil's chest and deepened their kiss. Laurea wanted to stay like this forever. She wondered what this feeling of warmth and desire was. She'd never felt it before, with anyone, but she knew she wanted more. She hardly knew this elf but she felt so deeply attracted, even if she didn't know his name or anything else about him.  
  
"Laurea!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"My father!" Laurea exclaimed as sure tore away from the kiss.  
  
Thranduil looked at Laurea with pleading eyes "Don't leave me, stay here with me."  
  
"I want to, you have no idea how badly I want to. But we don't even know each other, this is so." Laurea answered before she was interrupted.  
  
"Laurea! It's time to go home my dear." Her father called again.  
  
Thranduil helped Laurea climb out from the water and back onto the grass. Laurea squeezed her wet hair to get the water out and tried her best to fix up her wet and creased dress. She couldn't help but look at Thranduil and laugh at him in his sopping wet clothes.  
  
Thranduil playfully wrapped his arms around Laurea and kissed her neck till she turned her head to the side so her lips could meet with his.  
  
"Laurea, my young lady! Where are you? You have till the count of 10 to come here." Laurea's father called again.  
  
She looked at Thranduil. "I have to go."  
  
"Wait!" Thranduil exclaimed. "I know this is strange. I've never done anything like this before but I don't want this to be one of those foolish one-night things my friends always have. I have to see you again. What's you name?"  
  
"Laurea." She replied. "And you?"  
  
"Thranduil." He replied.  
  
Laurea looked at Thranduil for a second "That name sounds awfully familiar." She then shrugged. "Maybe I've just heard a name that's very similar."  
  
"Maybe." He answered. "I have to see you again, please."  
  
Laurea thought. "Meet me at the Mirkwood Waterfall the day after tomorrow at noon, if you can make it."  
  
"I will be there, I promise you." Thranduil kissed her again quickly. "You'd better get to your father."  
  
Laurea nodded and started to walk off hurriedly only to run back and kiss Thranduil again one last time. She still couldn't put into words what she felt for this handsome elf, no matter how little she knew him. The last thing she wanted to do was leave him, yet, she knew it would not be long till she'd see him again.  
  
Laurea ran back inside to the hall dripping wet and stopped next to her father. "Here I am!"  
  
"Laurea? You're dripping wet! What happened?" Her father asked in surprise.  
  
"I was out the back in the gardens looking at the water fountain, so I went closer to have a look and water sprayed all over me." She answered trying to hold back a huge smile.  
  
"Come my girl, you'll catch your death!" Laurea followed her father out of the hall. He stopped several times to say quick goodbye and thank you to friends. A lot of people looked at Laurea in suspicion wondering why she was wet.  
  
Before exiting the great hall through the large double entrance doors she peered over her shoulder and saw Thranduil, still sopping wet, at the doors that lead into the garden watching her leave.  
  
Thranduil's heart fluttered like crazy when she gave him one last glance and that amazing smile again. He was already missing her; already he was counting down the minutes till he would see her again.  
  
Laurea and her father walked over to the far wall to collect their horses to ride home. Laurea already felt so lost without Thranduil. As she rode home along side her father she continuously replayed the events in her head that had happened that night.  
  
Thranduil slowly walked back over to the table where all this friends were still seated. Somehow, they had a clue what had happened and Thranduil was met with multiple wolf whistles and thumbs up as he sat back down with them, giving them all a playful "get lost, I'm not telling you anything" look.  
  
*******************  
  
Thranduil spent the next two nights lying up in bed trying to put together why the first moment he say Laurea he knew he had to have her. Her beauty overpowered all his feelings and for one, both his mind and heart were saying the same thing "she's the one". Thranduil knew Laurea for less than half an hour and he was already falling for her. 


	3. Long Wait Over

Thranduil stood near the waterfall. He had never been so nervous in his life; his palms were beginning to sweat. He had gotten up very early that morning to make sure he looked his absolute best for Laurea.  
  
Thranduil began to daydream about the events that had happened the night before last. He hadn't had her beautiful face out of his mind for one single moment in the last two days.  
  
Thranduil and his thoughts broke when he heard trotting from a horse on the lush grass. The trotting became louder but he still could not see the horse. Suddenly something pushed on his back. Thranduil quickly spun around and came face to face with a big white horse nose that threatened to blow mucus all over his face. He heard a giggle come from above him and there she was.  
  
Laurea stepped down from her horse. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a plain white dress that went to her ankles with long sleeves that flared out at the wrists. The dress was also low cut at the chest, showing a hint of her cleavage - Thranduil tried not to stare, of course. A loose, thin golden belt was around her waist and her long golden hair was pulled back into a tight braid, with just a few small locks of hair escaped from the riding.  
  
"L.Laurea!" Thranduil stuttered. "You look absolutely beautiful! How are you? Did you get home safely the other night?"  
  
Laurea smiled that stunning smile as she walked up in front of him and shyly laced her fingers between his. "Aye, I did. I am very well and you look quite amazing yourself! I did have a very safe journey home the other night, thank you. Though I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."  
  
Thranduil warmed up inside as Laurea's thumbs rubbed the back of his hands. "Tell me Laurea, I have not seen you around these parts before, do you live around here?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I live over the river on the very edge of Mirkwood. I usually do not venture out though. My father doesn't like me too, not alone but he thought it would be good for me to company him in going to see the King and Queen that the palace since he is a very old friend of theirs. He used to be a gardener for them and become very good friends with the King. Are you or your parents friends with the King and Queen too?"  
  
Thranduil's heart suddenly dropped. He hadn't told her and she didn't know he was the son of the King and Queen. He knew he had to tell her but what would her reaction be? He didn't want to risk losing her but he didn't want to lie to her either.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Laurea questioned.  
  
"Thranduil looked to her and forced out a little smile. "Nothing, just thinking of the beauty that stands before me." Thranduil answered as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her pointed Elven ear.  
  
"The beauty before you? Do you talk of my horse or I?" Laurea joked.  
  
Thranduil laughed "You of course, though, your horse is also quite catching."  
  
Laurea hit Thranduil playfully before gently pressing her lips to his as her fingers detached from his only to run up his back, exploring the strong muscles through the material of his tunic as his hands slid down and gently along her waist, almost a caress.  
  
Laurea suddenly tore away from the kiss and placed one of her hands on her head. "I think something just dropped on my head!"  
  
Thranduil had a quick look but saw nothing but then he felt something drop on his shoulder. Suddenly a loud clash of thunder and a flash of lightening filled the sky and large drops of rain began falling from the sky.  
  
Laurea turned to Thranduil "I cannot stay dry when I am around you, can I?" She laughed.  
  
Thranduil smiled at her joke. "Quickly, lets get on our horses, the Pala.I mean, my home isn't far from here, if we ride under the trees we won't get so wet."  
  
Laurea nodded. They both climbed on their horses and spurred them into action. Together they rode through the thick forest with the storm following them. Laurea followed close behind Thranduil and the Palace of Mirkwood came into view behind the trees. Thranduil rode into the Palace stables and tired his horse and Laurea did the same just as the rain began to pour from the heavens.  
  
"Whatever are we doing at the Palace stables? Won't we get into trouble for leaving our horses here? I thought we were going to your home." Laurea breathlessly asked.  
  
"Laurea, I have to tell you something, its really important but I fear if I tell you I may lose you and if I do my heart will be broken far beyond repair." Thranduil replied, as Laurea's expression became more and more confused and curious.  
  
"You feel that way about me already?" Laurea blushed. "Tell me Thranduil. Nothing will change the way I feel about you." Laurea closed her eyes and took I deep breath. "I think.no, I know.I'm in love with you, deeply in love with you."  
  
Thranduil eyes became wider. He wondered what he had done to deserve something so beautiful, kind, sweet and caring. Thranduil now felt confident to tell the truth to Laurea for he now knew she didn't love him just to get a title and a seat on the throne. Laurea truly loved Thranduil for who is was on the inside.  
  
"I love you too Laurea, even before I met you I knew I was in love with you. But, this is want I want to tell you." Thranduil took a deep shuddering breath and confessed, "I am the prince of Mirkwood, only son of King Oropher and Queen Elemmire."  
  
Laurea looked into Thranduil's deep violet eyes, completely speechless.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Laurea questioned.  
  
"Because I was scared that you would only love my title and not me, so I kept it a secret but I couldn't hide it from you any longer. I'm sorry if I've upset you." Thranduil answered as his fingers nervously twined together as Laurea stared at him in disbelief. 


	4. Night To Remember

"Thranduil! Don't be ridiculous! Of course I love you for you! I don't care about your title, I wouldn't care if you were king of all of middle earth, I'd only want you for who you are inside." Laurea protested, taking Thranduil's hand into hers, squeezing them tightly and reassuringly.  
  
Thranduil looked up, smiling shyly as Laurea balanced on her toes to kiss him softly. "I only love you for you, remember that."  
  
"And I you." Thranduil answered.  
  
Laurea looked out from the stables and saw that it was still pouring with rain and the sky was beginning to grow very dark and she knew she wouldn't make it home in the light.  
  
"I had better get home before my father wonders where I am" Laurea said sadly.  
  
"No, please, its getting much too dark and it is still raining heavily. Why don't you stay in one of the bedchambers in the Palace? We can easily spare it. As soon as the first light penetrates through the trees you can return home." Thranduil pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to become a burden to you."  
  
"A burden? Now who's being ridiculous?"  
  
Laurea hit Thranduil playfully again. "Alright prince, of you insist!"  
  
Laurea stopped and looked around the stable. The walls were patterned in beautiful Elven art and bright green ivy. Laurea curiously approached a flight of stairs that led up to the top floors of the sable and began to walk up.  
  
"Thranduil? What do you keep up here?" Laurea asked  
  
"Nothing really captivating. Just mainly hay and grains for the horses." Thranduil answered as he followed her.  
  
Together the stepped up onto the top floor and Laurea was amazed. Yes, the room did contain much hay and grains but the artwork was amazing. "This is more beautiful than my house and this is a stable. I may faint of beauty when I go into the palace!" Laurea exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Aye, I am having enough trouble myself of the beauty standing before me now. Actually" Thranduil said tilting his head. "You are quite short for an elf!"  
  
"You are lucky you said I am short with a complement before it!"  
  
"Are you crossed with a hobbit?"  
  
"NO! I am not! Look at my feet!" Laurea bounced on one foot as the struggled to take off the shoe on her other foot. "See!"  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Alright, alright, I was only jesting!"  
  
"I'll give you jesting!" Laurea pounced on Thranduil, knocking him back onto the hay as Laurea began to tickle him.  
  
Thranduil just lay there with a stupid smirk on his face. "Too bad I'm not ticklish."  
  
Laurea sat up on his lap. She crossed her arms and pouted "Well, your no fun are you?" Then she thought. "What is your weakness?"  
  
"My weakness? I am not telling you. You will use it against me!" Thranduil laughed again.  
  
"I have an idea." Laurea thought. She bent forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Yep, this is my weakness" Thranduil thought to himself as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her body down atop of his as Laurea daringly slid her tongue between his lips.  
  
Thranduil deepened the kiss by shyly his tongue against Laurea's. Muffled groans between then began to fill the silence of the stable.  
  
It was Laurea who was first to break the intense embrace. She sat upon Thranduil's lap, she reached behind her back, and Thranduil's eyes grew wide with thoughts of what she was going to do. Laurea yanked at the leather band holding the end of her long braid. Thranduil took in a deep, almost disappointing breath. Laurea was teasing him and they both knew it. Laurea used her fingers like a comb to release her hair from it style, letting it flow freely down her back.  
  
Feeling bold Thranduil slid his hands up from grasping Laurea's hips, up over her flat stomach and even higher till his fingertips traced the outline of Laurea's breasts through her bodice.  
  
The sensation made Laurea's nipples grow almost instantly hard. She loved the way his fingers felt even through her bodice; they were so gentle and agile. She started to wonder what they'd feel like against her naked skin.  
  
Laurea covered Thranduil's hands with her own, setting them down on his chest. Thranduil looks at her confused till she reached behind her back again. Thranduil rolled his eyes at her thinking she was going to tease him a second time but little did he know this time she was serious. She began to untie the lace strings holding the material of her bodice together.  
  
Without thinking Thranduil sat up abruptly when he realised what she was doing. "Laurea! Wait! If we do this then it means.."  
  
Laurea's mind suddenly snapped back into proper function and realised what he meant. "Sorry.I know, I just got carried away. I'm really sorry." Laurea went to stand up but Thranduil reached her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"Marry me." Thranduil whispered, his voice shaky from nerves. "You love me, I love you. We're known each other for maybe two hours at the most in the last three days I know but."  
  
"Yes." Laurea interrupted. "I'll marry you."  
  
"I love you." Thranduil whispered again.  
  
Laurea looked deeply into Thranduil's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and truth. "And I love you." She answered.  
  
Laurea propped herself up and Thranduil's lap for a second time as she fumbled with the lace ties again. Thranduil slowly leant forward and kissed her heaving cleavage. Once Laurea had loosened the ties enough her fingers came fourth and locked in his hair tightly, pulling him as close to her as possible. Thranduil's hot tongue began to trail between her breasts. Laurea groaned loudly with pleasure and excitement as his tongue lapped almost desperately at her soft skin.  
  
Laurea pouted when Thranduil pulled back only to slide the sleeves of her dress off our shoulders and down her arms but of course Thranduil only had his eyes on the bodice sliding down, exposing more and more of her beautiful, firm breasts.  
  
Laurea tilted her head back and groaned in ecstasy when the cool damp air touched her naked skin as the material departed completely from the top half of her body. She groaned even louder when Thranduil's slick tongue slid over an incredibly sensitive nipple. Thranduil absolutely loved the sounds Laurea made. The soft cry's, drawn out groans and heavy breathing. Now, he wanted to those sounds even more, he wanted to make her scream with pleasure.  
  
Laurea's hands trailed down from Thranduil's hair and down his strong back to reach the hem of his tunic. Thranduil pulled away from his enjoyment of Laurea's breasts so she could completely remove is tunic, throwing it as far as she could to the other side of the stable.  
  
Thranduil gently rolled Laurea to be on her back on the bed of hay and he knelt before her. Laurea giggled as she as plucked strands of hay that had tangled in his hair. From his hair her fingers ran timidly along his jawline. Thranduil couldn't help but admire her. The way her hair fanned out as she lay there, her eyes sparkling in the dim light and her pale skin shimmering.  
  
Thranduil couldn't take it any longer. Being a little carried away from being drowned in passion he pulled down Laurea's dress from her waist, savoring each new inch of skin revealed as he slid it down.  
  
Laurea took a deep sigh when her dress was completely stripped from her body. She did realise she has her eyes so tightly shut. She forced them open immediately. She became alarmed when she saw Thranduil looking at her body but no longer touching her.  
  
"Sorry, You look so beautiful." Thranduil whispered as his gaze caught hers.  
  
Laurea blushed but still felt a little self-conscious about her body.  
  
He studied her naked body again beneath him, cherishing her beautiful, naked body before him. Laurea groaned louder than any time she had before when Thranduil lean down and planted soft butterfly kisses on her inner thigh. A shivered ran up Laurea's spine from the kisses and his soft hair bushing along her sensitive skin. He kissed every exposed inch of her silky skin, slowly climbing up her body till he reached her lips.  
  
Thranduil finally became relaxed and rested his body atop of hers. Naked skin upon naked skin felt amazing, their bodies matched perfectly together like a puzzle piece. Now, they both wanted to find out what it felt like with Thranduil's leggings off. Laurea smiled against his lips when she felt his hard member pressing on her inner thigh through his leggings.  
  
One of Laurea's hands crept back down his body and eased between her thigh and his throbbing erection. Devilishly she rubbed him, the friction driving Thranduil insane and he quickly knelt up before her again, yanking at the ties of his leggings, loosening them enough to slide them off, followed by his boots. Finally naked he resumed his position on top of Laurea.  
  
Thranduil gulped loudly when Laurea shifted beneath him, widening her legs so his hard flesh met with her wet opening. Laurea felt a little worried when memories flooded back of what her friends had told her about their first time - that it really hurt. Laurea was ready to take the pain; she loved Thranduil so much she wanted him inside her, to make love to her.  
  
Laurea looked deeply into Thranduil's eyes. She could see he was mentally asking her "Are you sure?" She nodded as she slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
Laurea shut her eyes tightly again as Thranduil slowly entered her. She lay there silent, her arms around his neck so tightly she was scared of hurting him as every inch of his flesh moved deeper inside of her. Thranduil nearly died of the amazing sensation, it felt like hot velvet.  
  
Laurea released her grip around his neck slightly when he had penetrated fully inside of her. There was no pain; she couldn't believe it. It did feel a little strange but also felt very right.  
  
Taking a deep breath Thranduil slowly moved out from her then a little faster back in. Laurea gasped loudly, it felt absolutely beautiful, his long, gliding strokes were almost undoing, for the both of them.  
  
Laurea lost all consciousness of what was happening around her, everything became a blur and she couldn't even think about anything else than what Thranduil was doing.  
  
Thranduil breathed heavily, breathlessly kissing Laurea's lips. He nearly lost it when Laurea purposely tightened her muscles around him, then she did it again. He moaned against her lips, he knew he wouldn't be able to take this much longer.  
  
Their bodies now both covered in a thin layer of sweat making the hay not only tangle in their hair but now stick to their skin.  
  
Laurea's fingers raked down Thranduil's back in the incredible throws of passion and in response Thranduil kissed and licked her neck hungrily. They moved in perfect rhythm together, discovering what sensations they enjoyed.  
  
Thranduil knew it would only be seconds now. With one last long, hard thrust side of Laurea his seed spilt deep within her then he felt hot blood fill his veins. His body began to shudder and experienced his first orgasm. Thranduil, not even purposely, rubbed directly across the place that would push Laurea over the edge on his last thrust and she too, almost in unison, screaming his name fell deep into a deep, almost earth-shattering orgasm.  
  
Almost lifeless they lay silent together on their sides facing each other, their bodies wrapped tightly together, still thinking about what they had just done. Thranduil propped himself up and stroked Laurea's sweat- wet hair. Laurea leant up and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"That was..that was." Laurea stuttered.  
  
"Good? Bad?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
"Absolutely amazing." Laurea answered, letting Thranduil take a sigh of relief.  
  
Thranduil looked deeply into Laurea's blue eyes, so bright he could see them in the dark. "I love you so much Laurea. Promise me you'll never leave, promise me, please?"  
  
"Thranduil I love you too, so much it's almost beyond words. And I promise you.." Laurea took his hand and placed it over her heart. ."And I promise I will never leave you, I am yours as long as your are mine."  
  
Thranduil smiled brightly "Promise."  
  
Their lips met again in a soft kiss before Thranduil got up, fully naked, and found an old yet warm rug hanging up in the stable. Now Laurea had a little chance to marvel at his lithe body. He lay back down with Laurea and threw the blanket over them. They snuggled up together for the extra body heat and slowly fell asleep as the rainstorm passed.  
  
*********************  
  
Thranduil woke to the sun streaming through one of the stable windows. He took him a little while to figure out where he was and what happened then the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Smiling and his heart beating faster he turned over.  
  
Laurea was gone. Thranduil sat up and looked around. All that was left were his clothes thrown about the stable. A feeling of loss and hurt shot through Thranduil. She had left him. 


	5. Day After

Thranduil lay back down on his back as the tears began to sting his eyes. He heard a muffled crunch sound as he rested his head back on the bed of hay. He reached behind his head and felt something small and smooth. He clutched and brought before him so he could see it; it was a folded piece of white paper.  
  
Carefully he unfolded the little parcel. A silver chain slipped out from the folded paper as he lifted it up. He picked it up and examined it closely. Threaded onto the chain was a pure white stone in the shape of a heart. Falling instantly in love with the gem Thranduil immediately slipped the sliver chain around his neck and admired it.  
  
He continued to open the folded paper and read the beautifully handwritten letter carefully:  
  
Thranduil,  
  
I am so sorry I left so early, I wanted to wake you but you looked so peaceful in your sleep. I'm sorry but I had to return home before my father began to worry. Please understand.  
  
I promised last night I'd never leave you and I haven't. I can't wait to see you again. Wait for me at sunrise the day after tomorrow. Le Melon  
  
Laurea.  
  
Thranduil took a deep sigh of relief and clutched the note to his chest tightly, smiling to himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep till he saw her again. He slowly folded the blanket back up and sat it back where he got it in the stable.  
  
Thranduil couldn't even remember getting dressed, his mind was too busy on what had happened the previous night, it seemed like a dream. He also began to wonder how he'd tell his parents the good news.  
  
He made his was back to the palace, sneaking back into his bedchamber from the secret doorway outside. Suddenly, the door handle turned. Quickly and ran to his bed, jumped in and pulled the covers over his head before the door swung open.  
  
In came a happily singing and dancing elf maiden, clutching a tray filled with fresh juice and all kinds of fruits.  
  
"Come on sleepy bones! You need a good breakfast to see you through the day!" Said the woman.  
  
Thranduil grunted and moved under the covers. "Rina..I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Oh don't be silly! I've been feeding you every morning since the day you were born, now sit up!"  
  
Thranduil sat up and Rina placed the tray on his lap. "Come on now, I want to see you eat" Rina made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Rina (short for Rinawen) was Thranduil's personal maid but she was more like a second mother. She was a cheerful looking woman, her cheeks were rosy and she had long silver hair. Rina was unmarried but she preferred it that way and she always made Thranduil laugh when he was upset with her fun outrageous personality.  
  
As Rina watched him eat he pulled something from his hair. "What's this young one?" She held before him a long strand of hay. How did he miss it?  
  
"Um, er, well, I." Thranduil stuttered. "Ah of course! Doing what you used to do young one?" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Er, what was that Rina?" He questioned  
  
"When you were young and you couldn't sleep, you always used to go down the stables and visit your horses for a little while. We usually found the next morning asleep on the bails of hay!" She answered cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! Yes! That was it! I really had a terrible night sleep Rina. I think I shall retire early tonight." He laughed nervously but happy the adrenaline subsided. He cursed at himself for being so paranoid.  
  
Thranduil and Rina sat and talked for a little about many random things while he finished his breakfast.  
  
"Good lad!" She collected his tray and began to walk out the room but before she closed the door of his room she turn round. "Oh, and next time dear, try and keep the noise down and make sure you tell your parents as soon as possible!" And with a wink she closed the door, leaving Thranduil sitting up in bed shocked. 


End file.
